1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a sealing substrate for sealing a display unit, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emissive display that displays an image with a self-emissive organic light emitting element. If a thin film transistor substrate including a plurality of organic light emitting elements is exposed to moisture or oxygen, a function thereof is deteriorated. Therefore, the thin film transistor substrate is sealed by using a sealing substrate, thereby suppressing penetration of the external moisture and oxygen.
As the sealing substrate, a glass sealing substrate and a metal sheet sealing substrate are used. The glass sealing substrate seals the thin film transistor substrate by using glass, and the metal sheet sealing substrate seals the thin film transistor substrate by combining a metal sheet, instead of the glass, with an entire surface of the thin film transistor substrate.
However, when using a separate glass sealing substrate, in addition to the glass substrate, as a supporting substrate of the thin film transistor substrate, it is disadvantageous from the standpoint of cost. Also, the metal sheet sealing substrate is combined with the entire surface of the thin film transistor substrate so that the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be bent due to a thermal expansion coefficient difference between the metal sheet sealing substrate and the glass substrate of the thin film transistor substrate.
When the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is bent, a misalignment or a reliability of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be generated in a TAB IC bonding process and a silicon dispenser.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.